Birdie BAI/Episodes
The following is a list of episodes in the Flipnote Hatena animated series Birdie BAI. Season 1 Twenty-three episodes were uploaded to Flipnote Hatena. It was revealed by Birdie BAI in April 2013 that ten more were produced, but were not going to be uploaded until the release of Flipnote Gallery: World. A list, complete with descriptions, of all the episodes released is available below. Birdie Art - Bai watches television and is inspired to make a masterpiece of his own! Birdies Of A Feather - Bai makes an awesome discovery - he is covered with feathers! Big Birdie - Bai meets a new friend who happens to be much larger. Birdie WHY? - Bai wonders what he can do with two tree branches. It's Monday! - Bai sings a song about his favourite day of the week, Monday. Butter BAI - Bai finds a butterfly in his backyard. Birdie In Space! - Bai becomes an astronaut. Birdie At The Movies - Bai goes to the theatre. Birdie's Halloween - Bai goes trick-or-treating and pays a visit to Mr. O. A Birdie Bully - Mr. O is insulted by Tee Kiwi, leaving it up to Bai to set things straight. BAI Fly - Mr. O feels left out when he discovers that he's far too large to fly. Dance-A-BAI - Bai dances along to an original tune! Patriotic Avifauna - Bai is chosen to sing a solo for Mr. O's Mythical Medieval Parade. Oh No - Bai lets Mr. O borrow his tree for a while, ending in disastrous results. Inside The Tree - Bai gives a tour of his strange treehouse. Let's Be Random - Bai must resist the urge to get down and dance! A Song A Day - Bai interrupts a singing showdown. Forever Dancing - Bai dances...again. School's In Session - Bai goes to his first day of Treetop School. Mr. O's Question - Mr. O asks an important question - "Is it time to dance?" Surprise - Bai has been acting strangely, and it's up to Mr. O to found out what is causing it. O Yeah - Mr. O's got some great news, but Bai has to guess what it is. Holly Jolly BAI - It's Christmas, but Tee Kiwi has forgotten to write a wish list. Season 2 There were ten "lost episodes" of Birdie BAI that were never released on Flipnote Hatena, because Birdie BAI wanted something to be left for the upcoming Flipnote-sharing site for 3DS. In 2014, Birdie BAI re-confirmed that the rest of Birdie BAI will be released on Flipnote Gallery: World once it is released in Canada. The user has joined Sudomemo and reuploaded several episodes (three of which have stayed in the Most Popular section ever since they were re-released in November 2014), but said that the ten remaining Flipnotes would not be posted to Sudomemo so that fans who cannot access Sudomemo will be able to view them. Despite this, Birdie BAI was made a Sudomemo citizen because of his popular Flipnotes by creator Austin Burk. Some episode titles and descriptions were announced in June 2015. A list is available below. List *'BAI in the Sky': Bai is going on a plane ride with Tee Kiwi. *'ZomBAI': Bai "zombie-proofs" his treehouse after watching a zombie movie. *'Wings Up': Bai learns the latest hip dance move, the Crazy Wing. *'Standby BAI': Bai gets a cellphone. *'Life of BAI': Bai is stranded on a lifeboat with Mr. O, in a parody of Life of Pi. Category:Birdie BAI Category:Episode lists